Hoenn Homecoming
by ChaosFlash912
Summary: In the Summer of 2012, Casey Stargazer set out to Hoenn on a journey, losing his starter Pokemon, Kipper the Marshtomp, before leaving the region. Now, two years later, he returns to the Hoenn region with his narrator Flash on unfinished business. Rated T for violence (possibly) and language.


(Started typing on June 23, 2015

So hey everyone! Curious to see Casey's second adventure in Hoenn went? Well I'm presenting it to you all because I feel like it. I only own my OCs Casey and Flash, everything else goes to their rightful owners. So let's do this!

Oh, and if you need to know what Casey and Flash look like, check out my bio. That's what they are dressed like (for the start, anyway).

And as always, Survivor Yoshi Desert belongs to TJBambi93. The author is awesome. Bold is Tellius Ancient Language (or Laguz Tongue, as I like to call it), italics with these ' is a Pokémon speaking, and italics in quotation marks is telepathy. That is all.

In the summer of 2012, on Casey Stargazer's 13th birthday, he set out on a journey to the Hoenn region. There he made friends, enemies, rivals, and some good times. One fateful day however, on his final day in the region, he was forever traumatized when his Marshtomp, Kipper, was taken to the bottom of the ocean in Sootopolis City and brutally murdered in front of him by a pack of wild Sharpedo, and one of them owned by the leader of Team Aqua, Archie. Casey had tamed Rayquaza, ended the fight between Groudon and Kyogre, and set everything in the region right...not before shoving Archie in a coffin and kicking him out to sea, angered and saddened by the loss of his starter Pokémon.

And now...two years later...he's back. Back with unfinished business, a cynical ex-narrator with a truth to hide, and a Championship title to claim. New Pokémon, old friends, and the same journeyman...

On November 20th, 2014, he came back to the region where he lost his Marshtomp. This is his journey.

 **PROLOGUE: He's Back!**

November 20th, 2014 (Day 1) Start!

We see Casey in the back of a moving van, sitting next to a couple boxes. "You think Birch could have gotten us a better ride here?" He asked. It was around sunset, and both guys were sitting next to each other in the back of the van.

"This was the best he could do for us, kiddo." Flash responded, reading over a packet of notes he was given. It was somewhat thick. "Some guy was moving in to Littleroot today and remember that one of Birch's friends helped us sneak on here."

"Oh yeah…" Casey remembered that they did indeed sneak on the moving van. "I feel sorry for the mother of this guy."

"She'll get over it." The ex-narrator responded. "When those doors open, we make a beeline for May's house. I bet she's dying to see you." Casey gave Flash a look as the van stopped, the door's slightly opening. "Alright, on 3. 1…" But before Flash could finish, Casey dashed for the doors, shoving them open and knocking a woman off her feet as he ran towards May's house. Flash followed close behind, though he was looking at the woman and saying, "Sorry about that. It's been two years since he's been here." Before taking off after Casey.

-OR/ **AS** -

When the two arrived at the front door to May's house, Casey knocked on the door, seeing May's mother coming to the door. She smiled remembering who it was. "Casey! Welcome back!" May's mother gleefully greeted as she hugged him. She then looked at Flash and asked, "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Flash." The ex-narrator greeted. "I used to be Casey's narrator back in the day, ever since Violet City in Johto, but I was 86'd for quitting."

"I see…" May's mother then released Casey from the hug, then called upstairs. "May! Someone is here to see you!"

"Coming, Mom!" May came downstairs and gasped when she saw the journeyman.

"Surprised?" Casey inquired with a grin. "Oh, and my pal is Flash. My old narrator who was fired for quitting."

"Nice to meet you Flash." May greeted, then walked over to Casey and wrapped an arm around him. "How've you been holding up for the past two years?"

"I've been doing…okay." Casey responded. He then told May what he's been recently doing.

"Oh yeah, I was the first here in town to hear about you being on Survivor." She told them. "And then the news spread like wildfire."

"Yeah, it wasn't one of my finer points, but hey. It could always have been worse." The journeyman responded. "So where's the good professor?"

"Oh, he's out doing field work. I think you should go check up on him." Both Casey and Flash looked at each other and nodded, heading outside and out to the route outside of Littleroot. AKA Route 101.

-OR/ **AS** -

A familiar voice shouted out on the route. "Someone! Help!" Casey immediately knew who it was.

"Coming, Birch!" He rushed over to where the professor was, finding a Poochyena backing Birch against a large tree. The professor looked over to see Casey, and looked surprised for a second before shouting,

"Casey! My bag! Grab a Pokémon and help me out here!" Casey wasted no time making a beeline for Birch's bag, which was a rather short distance away from where he was. Inside there were three Poke Balls; one for Torchic, one for Mudkip, and one for Treecko. He looked at the Poke Ball for Mudkip and was about to grab it…but he pulled his hand away from it.

" **Never again do I wanna re-live that childhood trauma…"** He muttered, taking Torchic's Poke Ball instead. "Help us out here!" He called the Torchic out as Flash looked over its moves.

"Hey kiddo! Torchic knows Scratch, Growl and Ember." The ex-narrator informed.

"Got it." Casey responded. "Torchic, Ember on that Poochyena!" The fire type did as it was told, the Poochyena getting attacked and rushed at Torchic for a Tackle, however Torchic used Scratch on it, winning the battle. Birch walked over to Casey and sighed a breath of relief.

"Casey, welcome back." He greeted. "You know what I was doing, right?" Casey nodded as Birch pointed at Flash. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Flash. Used to narrate for Case, then I got 86'd for quitting. Apparently it was a breach of contract." The ex-narrator greeted in kind.

"Pleased to meet you, Flash!" Birch laughed. "I take it you know all about this region?"

"For the most part, yeah. I do." Flash answered.

"You know, May just passed by not too long ago." Birch pointed out. "She said she was heading out to Route 103 to do me a favor. I think you should battle her and keep that Torchic to boot!"

"Yeah, I might as well." Casey recalled Torchic. "Seeing as well, I didn't bring any of the old guys with me."

"And don't worry about me, Birch." Flash reassured. "Anyone tries to attack me and they'll be in for a nasty surprise."

"Okay then! Good luck to you boys!" With that, the two headed off north to go and meet May.

-OR/ **AS** -

When the duo reached Oldale Town, the next town over, Flash said, "Hey kiddo? Sorry about what I said back in the moving truck. I really didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't." Casey bluntly informed. "It's just expected of you to be like that." Casey knew that his friend didn't mean any harm. He's been with his friend for at least a while now, and he hasn't heard the voices in his head ever since he met Flash…perhaps there was a connection? All Casey knew was that Flash was his old narrator, period.

"Let's not keep May waiting for us." Flash continued northbound, Casey following behind him.

-OR/ **AS** -

"Let's see…the Pokémon on Route 103 are…" May began, but stopped as she heard Casey calling out to her.

"May!" Casey shouted.

"What's up guys?" May warmly greeted. After the journeyman explained what they were indeed doing, she chuckled. "Oh, that's my Dad for you." May eyed Torchic's Poke Ball. "He gave you a Pokémon? Funny, he gave me one as well!"

"I suppose that translates into 'Do you want to battle?'" Casey chuckled. "Of course I will!" He sent out Torchic, and May sent out Mudkip. That made Casey a little uneasy, but both Pokémon began battling, but it looked more like roughhousing than anything. But in the end, Torchic managed to come out on top.

"Atta boy, Torchic!" Casey laughed, albeit nervously. As May was patching up both Pokémon, he added, "May, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing. What is it?" She responded.

"Um…about your Mudkip…" May immediately knew what was bothering Casey.

"Oh, don't worry. If you start thinking back to…you know…just say something." She reassured. "I'll be there to get you out of it."

"Now that's the friend I know." Casey grinned as they headed back to Littleroot to Birch's lab.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

(And there's the Prologue. Be sure to read, favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Reviews are graciously accepted, although flame reviews will be stamped out by yours truly. Lata! -Flash)


End file.
